Ma merveille
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Quand la guerre se termine et que les coeur sont brisé... Qand deux ames se trouvent dans l'adversité du sang... Inceste! OS


**_Et me revoila dans une nouvelle fic..._**

**_Oui je c j'en ai trop en cours, pleurez pas celle ci est un OS. On m'a demander ce couple partiulier, donc ne venez pas crier au scandale_**

****

**_ATTENTION CETTE FIC EST UN PUR INCESTE! alors je ne veut pas de remarque idiote du genre c'est degueu pourquoi tu fais ca. Si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin!_**

****

**_Revenons aux commodité d'usage_**

**_DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnage sont a J.K.Rowling et l'idée est a Elrienne et Ishtar._**

**_RATING : M quoi d'autre?_**

**_RESUME: La guerre est terminée et Ron et son frere ont bien du mal a faire la part des choses._**

****

**_Voila, j'espere que ca va vous plaire_**

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

**Ma merveille **

La coupe du monde Quidditch ! La première depuis la fin de la guerre. Contrairement à tout ce que les sorciers auraient pu imaginer, la guerre n'avait pas été éternelle. Non, elle avait été longue, très longue même, mais pas éternelle. Le conflit s'était étendu à toute la communauté magique, on aurait pu dire que c'était la deuxième guerre mondiale magique. A vrai dire c'est ainsi qu'on en parlait dans les livres. C'était Hermione Granger qui avait trouvé le nom, et en hommage à la jeune femme on l'avait gardé.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de survivant des débuts de la guerre. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore vivant se comptaient a présent sur les doigts d'une mains. En huit ans, certain étaient morts, d'autre était si gravement blessé qu'ils naviguaient depuis des années entre la vie et la mort, d'autre encore avait été capturé et on ne les avaient jamais revu sans jamais savoir s'ils étaient morts ou vivants.

En ce jour de fête seul six membres de l'Ordre était présents : Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, le seul et l'unique, Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, le héros de la bataille de Winchester, le général stratège au cœur d'or, Bill Weasley le seul homme qui commandait au loup, l'homme qui avait sauvé Poudlard, le frère de Ron, Draco Malefoy, le Serpentard par excellence, le traître a son sang et a son rang, le héros de la bataille de Tokyo, celui qui avait tout plaqué pour rejoindre le bon coté, Luna Lockwood Longdubat, la femme un peu folle, la voyante géniale, la meilleure amie, la veuve, et enfin Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clés et de sceaux de Poudlard, le professeur de soins au créature magique, le géant un peu idiot mais si tendre, l'être a qui on avait volé ses yeux et ses bras…

Ils étaient tout ce qui restaient de l'ordre du Phénix, de l'armée de la lumière, de ceux qui avait combattu le monstre, l'infâme, l'enfer incarné… Aujourd'hui, dix ans après le début de la guerre, deux ans après sa fin, ils se retrouvaient tout au ministère, devant la porte de cette pièce que personne n'avait jamais réussi a ouvrir, la porte ou se dissimulait le plus grand pouvoir qui existe, celui de l'amour (oulala je tombe vraiment dans le mélodrame)…

Ils restaient silencieux, recueillit, pensant à tout ceux qui étaient partis, à tout ceux qui avaient succombé à cette guerre. Harry et Draco se tenaient étroitement enlacés, laissant leurs larmes couler sans honte, Luna restait près de Hagrid, le regard ailleurs, dans les limbes du passé ou elle avait vécu avec son mari, et Ron restait près de son frère, tout près de son frère. Tous avaient perdu quelqu'un de très proche, tous avaient du faire abstraction de la douleur pour se concentrer sur leurs taches, tous avaient du grandir ou vieillir trop vite…

Après quelque minute de recueillement, il s'avancèrent chacun a leur tour et touchèrent la porte, puis dans le même silence religieux, ils transplanèrent chacun a leur tour. Ron les observa avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Harry était anéanti, Draco le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Luna était blessé et Hagrid absent comme toujours. Quand Ron tourna les yeux vers son frère il fut surpris de voir qu'il le regardait aussi. Ils sortirent en silence de la salle circulaire et rejoignirent le hall d'entrée. La fontaine n'existait plus, laissant un grand espace vide.

Un homme les apostrophe soudain

-Messieurs Weasley, quelle joie de vous voir ici.

-Monsieur le ministre, répondirent ils poliment.

Il était clairement visible qu'aucun des deux Weasley n'avaient envie de parler, mais le ministre ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Comment vous portez vous, messieurs ?

-Aussi bien que possible, le jour anniversaire du carnage de Lexington, monsieur le ministre répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

-Hum, oui…

Bill sauva le ministre un peu perdu

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous, mr. le ministre ?

-Ho, oui, je voulais vous voir pour vous proposer à tout les deux un emploi.

-Un emploi ?

-Oui, ne souhaiteriez vous pas devenir auror ?

-Qu… Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron

L'homme prit cette manifestation d'incrédulité pour de la joie.

-Oui, nous serions vraiment honoré si deux généraux tels que vous acceptiez de faire partie du corps auroral.

-Alors écoutez moi très attentivement espèce d'emplumé inutile, il est hors de question que je travaille pour un gouvernement qui a dénigré mon meilleur ami, qui a mis des bâtons dans les roues du plus grand sorcier du monde, qui a provoqué sa mort, et qui pour finir n'a jamais voulut se plier un tant soit peu aux ordres qu'on leurs donnaient. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Bill observait son petit frère, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, il avait bien grandit le « ronny », il était devenu un homme, et un bel homme de surcroît… Magnanime, Bill vint au secours du pauvre ministre toujours en train de subir l'ire de son frère.

-Allons, Ron … laisse le, il est ministre de la magie et souviens toi de ton serment…

Le jeune rouquin se tourna vers son frère et la rage meurtrière qui l'avait saisit se calma un peu.

-Je jure de ne prendre une vie … commença Bill

-… Qu'en cas se nécessité… termina Ron complètement calmé.

Il lâcha le col de la robe du ministre et avec un dernier regard dédaigneux, il quitta le hall d'entrée du ministère pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Bill le suivit de peu, sans omettre évidement de faire comprendre au ministre qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre considération de la part d'aucun des membres de l'ordre encore en vie. Puis il s'élança à la poursuite de son frère.

Il ne le rattrapa qu'une fois arrivé au terrier qu'ils habitaient tout les deux. Il le trouva dans le salon, le regard dans le vide, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Il s'approcha de son petit frère et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Ron…

Le benjamin de la famille tourna son regard tourmenté vers son aîné. Il était perdu, et si on ne le ramenait pas tout de suite, il le resterait.

-Ron…

Cette fois Bill eut vraiment peur de perdre le dernier être au monde qui comptait encore pour lui, alors il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire et qui allait le perdre lui aussi, il embrassa son petit frère.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Ron

Je veux mourir… Rejoindre ceux qui sont parti, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, maman, papa… Je n'en peux plus… Je me sens si seul…

-Ron…

Qui est ce ? Qui m'appel ? Il ne reste personne pourtant, ni Charlie, ni Fred, ni Georges, personne… Tous mort…. Je n'ai même plus de larmes pour pleurer…

-Ron…

Encore… Mes yeux voient mais je ne regarde pas, mon cœur est mort, et je ne sais pas comment le ranimer. Harry lui a trouvé son âme sœur, il a trouvé celui qui pourra le soutenir pour sortir de l'enfer, il a trouvé sa merveille comme il dit… Moi je n'ai personne, ils sont tous morts…

Qu'est ce que…

Je sens quelque chose d'étrange. Quelle est cette chaleur qui se répand sur mon visage, quelle est cette sensation de réconfort ? Je sens des cheveux chatouiller mon visage, des larmes mouiller mes joues, des lèvres réchauffer les miennes…

Ho mon dieu …

Le monde s'ouvre, la lumière est aveuglante… je veux retourner dans les ténèbres rassurante du chagrin, je ne veux pas encore affronter cette horreur qu'on appel la vie. Laissez moi, laissez moi mourir enfin…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se débâti soudain, comme en proie a une intense terreur ou a un chagrin inextricable. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve, il ne voulait pas revenir de l'autre coté… Bill le prit par les épaules et tenta de le calmer. Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes tout en le maintenant contre lui, il l'encrait à la réalité qu'il voulait tellement fuir.

Et puis le jeune homme se fatigua. A 26 ans, Ron Weasley était usé, fatigué, las de vivre. Il ne se raccrochait plus a rien, n'avait goût a rien et ne continuait a vivre que parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage de se suicider alors que tant d'autre avait perdu la vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire cette offense. Alors il continuait à vivre, à survivre. Et aujourd'hui, il s'effondrait, il épuisait ses dernières forces, il sombrait. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme que son frère tenait contre lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la peur qui assaillait Bill a cet instant, la peur viscérale de perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait plus encore que sa vie, la seule personne qui le rattachait encore a ce monde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Bill

Mon Dieu, Merlin, Albus… N'importe qui… Ne me le prenez pas ! Pitié, il est tout ce qui me reste… Le seul pour qui je suis encore la, le seul pour qui je n'ai pas tout lâché… Pitié… Aidez moi, ne le laissez pas sombrer…

Je donnerais tout ce que je possède, y compris ma vie pour lui…

Je l'aime tellement…

Ho mon dieu, oui je l'aime si fort, plus que je ne devrais…

Il a l'air tellement perdu… Que dois je faire ? Maman, aide moi, ne laisse pas ton fils mourir, pas encore !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux frères, ils arrivaient au bout de leur résistance. Les deux ans de paix qu'ils avaient subi étaient pires pour eux que les huit ans de guerre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se relever, ils n'en avaient pas la force.

Le regard perdu de Ron incita son frère à pousser plus loin ce qu'il avait commencé. Il s'approcha donc de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste, n'émit pas un son… L'aîné l'obligea à relever la tête. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui donna un peu d'espoir. Ron n'était pas totalement perdu, pas encore. Au fond de ses deux billes bleues, il y avait encore une lueur de vie, encore un mince espoir, une étincelle…

-Ron, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… Je…Je ne le supporterais pas, pas encore…

Le susnommé sembla se réveiller, et la douleur qu'il pu lire au fond des yeux de son frère le fit réagir. Il s'était fait une promesse au début de la guerre et il la tiendrait. Plus jamais il ne verrai dans le regard de ses proches cette lueur de douleur, cette peur indicible, cette angoisse du lendemain, il se l'était juré.

-Bill… Je… Je …

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, ils se bloquaient dans sa gorge, refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il décida d'agir. Il avait toujours agi au lieu de parler, c'était dans sa nature.

Il prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins le visage de son frère aîné et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres. Puis tout doucement, il approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser tendre, aimant, rassurant… Et bill en avait besoin tout autant que lui…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Ron

Mon dieu, mais que suis-je en train de faire ? C'est mon frère, mon sang, ma famille… Comment puis je faire cela et n'en éprouver aucune honte ?

Il tremble tellement… Moi qui l'ai toujours cru inébranlable… Même quand il s'est fait mordre il n'e s'est pas effondré, même quand maman est morte, il ne s'est pas effondré… Pourquoi maintenant, alors que j'ai tant besoin de sa force ?

Merlin que son baiser est doux… Est-ce qu'un baiser peux faire autant d'effet ? Est-ce qu'un baiser si doux peut transmettre autant de force ?

Il est tellement… il est si… mon dieu je ne sais même pas comment le décrire… Je ne peut même pas dire ce que je ressent, ni même le penser… J'avais tellement besoin de lui… il est la, près de moi, il est bien vivant lui.

Comment ais je pu penser a le quitter, a le laisser seul ici ? Comment ais je pu être aussi égoïste ?

Par Merlin, qu'est ce c'est que ce son ? C'est moi qui vient de gémir comme ça ? C'est moi qui tremble contre lui maintenant, mais je doute que ce soit pour la même raison, a moins que…

Mais non je me fait des idées, c'est pas possible…

Encore, mais cette fois c'est lui, c'est lui qui gémit contre mes lèvres, c'est sa main qui vient de voler vers ma nuque, c'est lui qui rapproche nos deux corps tremblant, c'est lui qui me serre contre lui, c'est lui qui dépose mille petit baiser mouillé a la base de mon cou… Lui, lui, lui… lui que j'aime tant…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Bill

Seigneur ! Il est si… si … si excitant ! Merlin qu'est ce que je vient de penser la… c'est mon frère, mon tout petit frère, le petit « ronny », le gosse… Je ne peut pas lui faire ça…

Je me dégage de lui. Je ne peut pas. Il ne comprend pas. Pas étonnant, vu son état, ses neurones doivent avoir migrer vers le sud… il ne peut pas réfléchir au fait que ce que je lui fait n'est pas moral, que c'est interdit, que c'est mal…

Sa voix s'élève. Il veut comprendre. Je ne peut pas répondre, j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas le blesser, je l'aime trop pour ça… Il parle encore, sa voix tremble, il se perd a nouveau… Il pleure... Ho non, mon dieu, pas encore… S'il vous plait…

Je le prend dans mes bras, je lui dit que tout va bien, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du faire ça… je lui dit que je m'excuse, qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire… Et lui, il hoche la tête en signe de dénégation, il dit non de tout son corps de toute son âme… Et moi je ne comprend pas… Je ne comprend pas qu'il m'aime si fort…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Ron

Pas encore, ne me laisse pas encore… Pas comme eux, pas comme tout ceux que j'ai aimé… Ne me dis pas que ce que l'on fait est immorale je le sais, ne me dit pas que c'est mal, c'est faux, ne me dit pas de ne pas m'en faire car si tu part je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher…

Ne me laisse pas Bill, Pitié, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… je tremble, je pleure… Et toi tu me serre contre toi, tu ne me quitte pas… Merci Merlin…

Mon corps se détend dans tes bras, il l'a toujours fait… Je me blotti un peu plus contre toi et lève mon visage vers le tien. Tu abaisse tes beaux yeux noirs vers moi et tes lèvres m'attirent…

A nouveau nous nous embrassons, et cette fois tu n'as pas la force de me repousser. J'en suis heureux. Tes mains ont même l'audace de s'aventurer sur mon corps. D'abord mon cou, puis mes épaules, mon torse, mes hanches… J'en sens la chaleur à travers la laine du pull que je porte.

Je m'essouffle, j'ai besoin d'air, mais je répugne a me séparer de toi… j'ai peur que tu m'abandonne… Je suis pathétique… Finalement c'est toi qui met fin à ce délicieux tourment. Un instant la peur me prend, vas-tu a nouveau paniquer ? Vas-tu parler de me laisser ?

Non, tu te lèves et me tends la main. Je la saisis machinalement et tu m'aides à me lever. Tu dois lire dans mes yeux des interrogations car tu me fais signe de ne pas m'inquiéter, tu me conduis doucement à l'étage, dans la chambre que tu occupais quand tu étais enfant, celle que tu as réinvesti depuis cinq ans que nous sommes seuls au monde…

Je t'aime… Ho oui je t'aime et ce soir je vais te le montrer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Bill

Ta peau est si douce, ton cœur bat si fort… Tu t'accroches a moi comme je m'accroche a toi. Nous sommes dépendant l'un de l'autre et ce que nous nous apprêtons a faire va aggraver notre cas je le crains, mais après tout, je m'en fiche…

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête, et tu a l'air d'avoir la même. Sans ménagement je te jette sur le petit lit. Tu te redresses doucement et le regard que tu me lances me fait bouillir les sangs. Mon dieu retenez-moi… rectification, ne me retenez surtout pas.

Tu m'embrasses, tu me déshabille, je fais la même chose. La fièvre me prend, je veut te voir, te toucher, te sentir… Tu es ma merveille, ma lumière et je veut me briller les ailes à ta flamme.

Ho merlin, tes lèvres sont douces… mon cœur s'emballe. Elles courent sur mon corps, déposant une traînée de feu partout où elles passent. Je ne vois que tes cheveux roux, tu es trop occupé pour me regarder, mais moi je veux voir tes yeux, tes yeux si bleus, tes merveilleux yeux bleus. Alors je t'oblige à cesser tes caresses et je relève ta tête.

C'est à ce moment que je sais… Je ne pourrait jamais te quitter, jamais te laisser partir, tu est mon prisonnier tout autant que je suis le tien… Je t'aime Ron Weasley.

-Moi aussi…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Ron

Il l'a dit, il l'a dit ! Il m'aime ! Le monde peut s'écrouler, je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux que sentir ces lèvres qui se glisse doucement vers le point de mon corps le plus tendu a cet instant.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C'est l'enfer et le paradis réunit dans un même geste. Mais comment fait-il ça ? Je suis dans sa bouche, il est autour de moi et c'est … indescriptible. Sa langue est un instrument de torture si doux… Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux roux, les même que les miens. Nous avons la même coupe…

HO MERLIN !

Je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps…S'il ne s'arrête pas je vais… Haa… Bill…Seigneur… Arrête ou je vais…

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Bill

Il a joui dans ma bouche… il a joui et j'ai avalé. Parce que je l'aime, parce que c'est lui… J'ai entendu à travers ses gémissements sa supplique. Il voulait me laisser le temps de me retirer, mais c'est lui alors c'est bien…

Il est essoufflé, sa cage thoracique se soulève de manière irrégulière et ses yeux sont voilés. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre son torse et sa peau a prit par endroit une magnifique teinte rosée.

A-t-il simplement conscience de l'effet qu'il peut produire sur ma pauvre petite personne ? Apparemment oui… Ho mon dieu… Il est si … miam…

Il joue de son corps à la perfection, ses mouvement gracieux me font penser aux grands félins… Il ondule sous mon corps… Je ne tiendrais jamais… Seigneur, Ron… Je t'en supplie arrête…

Le voila qui… Hein ? Il miaule ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai réveillé un monstre qui sommeillait au fond de l'âme de mon petit frère…

Hein mais quand est ce que je me suis retrouvé sous son corps ? Depuis quand est-il en train d'onduler sur moi ainsi…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmh

C'est si bon… Ho mon dieu, continue Ron, continue…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter mon frère chéri…

Je pense tout haut maintenant. Suis-je vraiment incapable de me contrôler ?

-Totalement, Bill, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va le devenir crois-moi.

Son regard que je connais doux, triste, en colère, haineux même, est à présent concupiscent, plein d'envie et de désir Il y a cette flamme que je n'ai pas vue depuis des année, cette flamme qui m'a toujours fait trembler de désir…

Cette nuit va être très longue…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Ron

Je le veux ! Mon dieu que je le veux ! Et fois de moi, je vais l'avoir ! Il semble réagir à mes caresses. Je le vois dans ses yeux, sur ses joues qui rougissent à vue d'œil, sur son corps qui tremble de plus en plus, sur son sexe qui vibre sous le miens.

Merlin nous somme déjà dans un tel état et nous ne sommes même pas encore déshabillé

Mais c'est vrai ça, on est encore tout habillé. C'est pas bien ça, il faut remédier à ça.

Mon dieu ce corps… Je le veux…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son frère. Puis, le plus innocemment du monde, il glissa sur le corps offert de Bill. Il passa ses mains sous son pull et le souleva avec une lenteur criminelle. Doucement, il enleva un a un les vêtement qui recouvraient le haut du corps de son aîné et déposa un million de baiser sur son torse.

Bill tremblait de plus en plus et le froid n'avait rien avoir avec ça… Son corps réclamait à corps et cri un supplément de caresses et l'accomplissement… Et Ron faisait durer le plaisir, son plaisir. Il vénérait le corps de son frère avec amour et tendresse. Il cheminait doucement vers le bas de ce corps qu'il voulait tant, le torturant de caresses.

Enfin, il arriva à la barrière du pantalon. Avec un lenteur calculée, Ron déboutonna le jean et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et caressa la peau satiné du sexe de son frère. Il goûta à la douceur de sa peau avec l'innocence de l'enfant qu'il était encore à bien des égards, il apprécia cette virilité tendue avec l'envie de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

D'un seul coup, il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son frère. L'effet fut immédiat, le sexe qu'il tenait dans sa main frémit et Bill trembla en gémissant comme un damné.

-Ron… Viens… Je t'en supplie, viens…

Ron se pencha a nouveau sur son frère et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. Dans un souffle il murmura une formule. Bill ne remarqua même pas qu'il était a présent entièrement nu, par contre le fait que son frère le soit, ça il l'avait remarqué !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait posséder ce corps qui le torturait de la plus délicieuse des manière. Il suppliait, mais rien n'y faisait, il gémissait mais rien n'y faisait, il haletait mais rien n'y faisait…

Il ne voyait pas ce que Ron faisait, il ne le voyait pas se préparer consciencieusement pour lui, il ne le voyait pas entrer deux doigt dans sa propre intimité, il ne pouvait que sentir cette bouche qui déposait des baiser papillon sur son sexe, cette langue qui le taquinait… Et il gémissait…

D'un seul coup, Ron se redressa, cessant par la même toute activité sur le sexe de son frère. Bill ouvrit brutalement les yeux et ne put réprimer un gémissement de frustration.

Mais quand il vit Ron surélever son corps et s'arquer contre lui, il gémit d'envie. Brusquement, Ron s'empala sur son sexe douloureux et il ne put réprimer un cri.

Sans même attendre un instant, Ron avança son bassin, permettant à son frère d'entrer le plus profondément possible en lui. Ils gémirent…

Ce ne fut bientôt qu'un concert de gémissement, de murmure, de cri de larmes… Ils s'aimaient dans le secret de cette chambre, ils revenaient à la vie dans le secret de cette journée, ils revenaient des sentier de la noirceur…

Et ce fut l'explosion, le cri ultime, la délivrance… Etroitement enlacé, collé l'un contre l'autre, ils hurlèrent leur plaisir et leur amour. Puis ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

Le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leur yeux étaient a nouveau soudés l'un à l'autre. Un dernier baiser, un dernier sourire et ils plongèrent dans un sommeil sans cauchemar pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ils avaient trouvé leur merveille.

**_Et voila, fini. Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire_**

**_a plus tard _**

**_Kim_**


End file.
